Nobody likes you
by Hiluluk
Summary: Craig est le genre de personne détestable à souhait: violent, vulgaire, insomniaque. Et tout le monde le sait, il est dépendant du jeune Kenny McCormick, qui l'attire fortement. Cependant leur relation n'est pas aussi simple qu'il le souhaiterait.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première fiction sur South Park avec un Craig torturé. Je ferais de mon mieux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je fixe mon reflet pâle dans la vitre du bar à un mètre de moi. Fringues déchirés, cheveux en pagailles, phalanges défoncées. J'ai des poches sombres sous les yeux et des griffures creusés aux bras. L'autre con à écrit sa connerie sur mon torse, son odeur mélangé à celle du sang est imprégnée sur moi. J'ressemble à une catin.

**Pathétique**.

Je tourne les talons et m'barre au skate-parc. Là-bas je rejoins Tweek qui regarde distraitement Clyde et Token se marraient. Je m'étale à ses côtés, il m'lance un rapide coup d'œil. Je l'ignore, mes pupilles d'un bleu délavé sont posées sur l'autre bande plus loin. Une belle tranchée de connard. Il me donne un coup de coude dans le bras.

« _C'est quoi ton problème Tweek !_ »

J'lui ai gueulé dessus. Il viens de raviver cette putain de douleur.

«_ J-Je... Faut pas les re-regarder eux. Ah !_

_\- Ta gueule._ »

Il se la ferme, tourne les yeux, honteux. Je râle. Certains se sont arrêtés de parler pour se focaliser sur nous, le bâtard de Marsh étant dans le tas. Il parle à ses potes qui tournent leurs yeux vers nous. Je croise le regard de McCormick. Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres en me voyant aussi mal au point. Je lève mon majeur en sa direction et détourne mon attention vers mes potes.

« _Hé, Tucker._ »

Je bouge pas. Il avance, je le sais. Je serre les dents. Ses doigts agrippent mon menton. Son visage se rapproche de mon oreille.

« _Ma petit putain chérie est finalement debout, à ce que je vois._ »

Mon poing s'affaisse sur sa joue. Je me jette sur lui et rue de coup sa belle gueule d'ange. Il me rend ce que je lui donne. Du sang s'échappe de son nez. Palpitant. Il grogne et m'arrache la manche de mon sweat. **Foutu**. Il m'donne un coup de boule, je me laisse rouler sur le côté. **Putain de dieu**.

«_ Je suis en train de clamser..._ »

Il m'fout un coup de pied dans le bide en se redressant. **Enculé**. Le vide se fait ressentir à l'intérieur. J'ai rien bouffé depuis trois jours. Je tousse comme un dégénéré, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Ma gorge se serre. J'arrive plus à parler. Il m'prend par le col, je me laisse faire. Nos visages sont proches. J'approche le mien vivement et pose mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Il me relâche et je m'éclate le dos contre le goudron dégueulasse. Il me regarde. L'air dégoutté. Il se casse et sort de mon champ de vision.

Je reste une dizaine de minutes dans ma position. Je reprends mon souffle. Puis je me relève avec un peu de difficulté. La bande à McCormick est partie. Les mecs, eux, m'ont pas capté. Des potes, hein. **Enfoirés, oui.** Je les rejoins. Clyde me regarde.

« _Tu vas mieux ?_

_\- Tu t'en branle de toute façon._ »

Il détourne les yeux. Souriant. On se tire du parc, on prend la direction de chez Token. Sur le chemin, Tweek vient me voir.

« _P-Pourquoi t'as embrassé Kenny ?_ »

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches.

«_ Ça me tentait._

_\- Et lui ?_

_\- Il en crevait d'envie, ce bâtard._ »

Il pince les lèvres. Il a envie de parler mais n'ose pas. Je fronce les sourcils, il est chiant.

« _Accouche_. »

Il baisse les yeux. Comme un gosse.

« _Pourquoi tu lui fais la guerre, à lui et à Stan ?_

_\- Je déteste Marsh._ »

Il semble s'en contenter pour le moment, il flippe de s'en prendre une s'il est trop insistant. Il aurait rien eu de plus de toute façon. On arrive chez Token. Dans sa chambre, on prend les manettes au sol. J'abandonne leur jeu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. J'ouvre la fenêtre et m'adosse au mur plus loin, sur le lit. Je sors de ma poche une petite boîte et m'en sors une clope. J'la glisse entre mes doigts, l'allume et la fait passer entre mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Je respire à nouveau la nicotine infecte et toutes ces putains d'autres substances. J'ai les poumons en feu.

Je reste un moment à réfléchir. J'irai encore taper sur la gueule à McCormick, demain. Je l'embrasserais pas. Et si il essaye, je le bute. S'il croit qu'en me foutant dessus au coin d'une rue, puis en recommençant au skate-parc, il obtiendra quelque chose, qu'il aille se faire foutre. D'ailleurs j'ai salopé les draps sur lesquels je suis, j'crois. Je suis crade.

J'écrase ma cigarette contre le mur et la jette par la fenêtre. Je soupire, me lève et me casse sans prévenir les trois autres. Le soleil se couche là-bas, à l'horizon.

Je tourne et rentre chez moi. Ma mère crie. Elle m'pète les tympans. Apparemment j'ai encore fait l'con, d'après elle. Et cette pute de Ruby qui rit derrière. Je lève mon majeur à l'encontre de ma sœur. Je me prend une gifle par la vieille. J'vais péter un câble. Je monte dans ma chambre. Je suis à jeune ce soir. Encore. Mon estomac réclame quelque chose de consistant. Moi je lui envoie de la fumée et des médocs'.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, je prends mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Un message. Je le lis rapidement. L'air reste suspendu. Je lance l'objet au fond de la pièce, contre le mur. Il vole en éclats. C'était un vieux de toute façon. Je me relève et prend la carte SIM. Mon visage est fermé et dur. Je fouille dans un tiroir et la range dans un boîte pour pas la perdre. Je m'assois près des débris sur le sol et les ramasse. Je me coupe le bout des doigts avec les morceaux d'écrans qui jonche la moquette. Foutu blond. Il m'laisse jamais en paix. Il est toujours là : un coup j'ai envie que tu crèves, un coup je veux te baiser.

Je serre les poings. Je me laisse retomber contre le mur, sur le côté. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je me redresse et jette les morceaux de téléphone dans la corbeille plus loin. Je me désape, j'reste en caleçon. Je me mets sous mes draps. J'agrippe la couverture que je sers à en faire blanchir mes phalanges. Elles saignent. 'Chier. Je laisse le liquide à l'odeur enivrante tomber par goutte. J'ai plus envie de voir cet enculé.

Je me sers de lui comme il se sert de moi. Sauf qu'en ce moment, c'est lui qu'à le contrôle. Et je me déteste d'éprouver de l'attirance pour ce connard.

* * *

Quelque chose me chatouille le nez, j'éternue et m'assois immédiatement en montant ma main jusqu'à mon visage. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je m'étais assoupi. Je tourne les yeux vers la bestiole sur mon oreiller qui s'était blottit contre ma joue. J'esquisse un sourire et m'adosse au mur. Je prends Stripe dans mes mains. Il s'fait vieux, mon cochon-dinde. Je glisse lentement mes doigts, je tâche son pelage avec le sang légèrement sec. Il vient se frotter à mon torse et reste en boule sur mes jambes que j'ai ramenées en tailleur. Je caresse sa petite tête et balance la mienne en arrière. Je lance un regard vif vers mon réveil. Il indique qu'il est trois heures du matin. **Merde**.

J'étire mon bras jusqu'à la table de chevet, j'attrape un comics au hasard et le ramène à moi. Je fixe un long moment la couverture du Marvel et défigure Wolverine. C'est le genre de super héro vraiment badasse qui ressemble pas à une tapette. Et ses griffes imposantes qui font frémir les ennemis, c'est la classe.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur les pages, mais je pique du nez. Je me redresse légèrement, Stripe est retourner dans sa cage plus loin. Je fouille sous mon lit. **Méthylphénidate** est inscrit sur un petit peau orange, que j'ouvre de suite. J'en fais sortir trois petits cachets blancs. Je fixe leur forme ronde puis les avale d'un coup. Je m'allonge sur le côté et ferme les yeux un petit moment. L'effet se fait rapidement ressentir. Ma respiration s'accélère subitement sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, ma gorge devient sèche et mes pupilles se dilatent très légèrement. S'entreprennent des maux de têtes et des douleurs abdominales, suivi de ma vision qui se trouble. Je saute sur mes pieds et fonce vers la porte. Je dévie vers les toilettes, je commence à avoir des nausées. Je me penche au dessus de la cuvette, mes mains serrées de chaque côté pour m'appuyer. Je dégurgite de l'acide qui m'calcine l'œsophage. Ma mâchoire est douloureuse, je ne peux presque plus ouvrir la bouche.

Derrière moi, à l'encadrement de la porte, se trouve Ruby. Elle me regarde, les lèvres tordues dans une moue de désolation malsaine. Je sais qu'elle repartira quand j'aurais terminé de vomir, c'est comme ça toutes les nuits. Elle a très vite compris que c'était une genre de drogue qui me mettait dans cet état là, à chaque fois, et qui m'avait fait perdre mon appétit. Si elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle m'aurait déjà balancé aux parents.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main et tire la chasse d'eau. Je me redresse, mes genoux tremblent un peu. Je m'appuie sur le lavabo, me lave les mains puis fixe mon image de toxico. J'aperçois l'autre gosse encore là. Elle entre-ouvre sa bouche pour parler.

« _Craig, j'ai regardé sous ton lit tout à l'heure. T'as pleins de médicaments alors que t'es pas malade. Je suis peut-être une gamine de treize ans, mais je sais que c'est pas bien. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. J'veux pas que tu deviennes un drogué..._

_\- J'en ai rien à foutre, ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux, je suis grand._ »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle hait qu'on lui hurle dessus. Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Je frotte mes paupières du bout des doigts, éteins la lumière et retourne dans ma piaule. Je soupire légèrement. Je deviendrais insomniaque à ce rythme là. Même si le but de ma souffrance était de rester éveillé... Je me laisse tomber sur le dos et fixe le plafond. La lune éclaire la chambre. Je reprends la BD et la lit, la tête ailleurs.

Les minutes défilent au cadran du réveil, il se met enfin à sonné. Une bouteille d'eau vide jonche le lit, en compagnie des nombreux livres. J'attends. Puis je me lève, enfile un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc. Je prends ma veste, mon sac de cours et mes pompes, je descends les escaliers. Je m'allonge sur le canapé. La môme fait son apparition à son tour. Elle va déjeuner. Elle m'lance un regard furtif puis s'empare d'un barre chocolatée qu'elle me balance. Je grogne. Une fois l'épisode d'une foutu série tirée par les cheveux terminé, j'enfile le reste de mes fringues. Je claque une bise à ma mère par obligation et m'tire en direction du lycée, à pied. Je prends le morceau de nourriture emballé, jette le papier qui l'entourait sur le gazon d'une propriété de bourgeois et l'avale entièrement. C'est pas que j'ai faim, mais fallait bien faire plaisir à ma sœur. Je m'essuie les doigts sur mon jean. Au moins, j'aurais quelque chose à gerber c'soir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis impardonnable! Huit mois sans avancer ce récit qui avait l'air de plaire à une poignée de personne, tout de même. Donc je m'y remets tout de suite. J'ai enfin retrouver la motivation d'écrire. Donc, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je passe la porte du lycée et avance jusqu'à mon casier en regardant devant moi. Aucun coup d'œil à droite, ni à gauche. Je fais rapidement mon code. **2\. 2. 0. 3. 9. 9**. _Clic_. J'ouvre la porte et cherche des yeux mon bouquin d'espagnol, dont je dois me taper deux heures tous les Jeudi matin. Je le découvre sous le tas de toutes mes merdes. Je le tire à moi et une partie des livres me tombent sur les pieds. **Bordel**. J'étouffe un cri de douleur en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'perds pas de temps et m'accroupis pour ramasser tout ça. Quelqu'un se précipite pour imiter mon geste. Je relève mon regard, stupéfait que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Je tombe nez-à-nez avec deux obus, je déglutis.

« _Wendy ?_

_\- Tu t'es fait mal Tucker ? _Demande celle-ci en se relevant et en me rendant mes bouquins_._ »

Je secoue négativement la tête en imitant son geste et jetant tout dans mon casier. Elle attends quelque chose. Je baisse la tête et grogne un « merci » dont elle semble se contenter. Je sens qu'elle sourit.

**Clac !** Je sursaute à l'entente du bruit et me retourne brusquement, j'ai faillit me coincer les doigts dans mon casier. Mais là n'est pas ma peine. J'ose lever mes yeux sur l'intrus qui voulait ma mort et me perds dans les iris azures d'un beau blond. Je me maudis et recule, je bouscule la brune toujours plantée là. McCormick se penche vers moi, un sourire carnassier pendu aux lèvres. Je m'attends à ce qu'il murmure une connerie, mais il hurle dans mes oreilles.

_« D'où tu te permets de draguer ma copine, Tucker ! »_

Je reste muet. Sa.. copine ? Quelque chose reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Impossible de parler. Il tire la jeune femme, glisse une main dans une poche arrière de son jean pour la coller à lui et l'embrasse langoureusement à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. J'ai envie de gerber. Vraiment. Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes. Je me penche à temps au dessus du lavabo pour dégueuler. Je fais couler de l'eau sans attendre, l'odeur pourrait me faire réitérer mon action. Et mon estomac ne supporterait certainement pas. Je suis figé quelques secondes face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Il se tape Testaburger. Il se la tape ! **Connard. **

Je passe ma main trempée sur mon visage, et sors de là. L'odeur me répugne. Je passe reprendre mes affaires laisser dans le couloir. Le nouveau couple se pelote juste là. Même pas un regard. Je file vers ma classe. J'entends encore le rire de cet enfoiré.

Je suis au fond de la salle, la tête entre mes bras. Quelqu'un tape deux fois sur mon épaule. **'Chier**. Je tourne ma tête pour apercevoir Clyde. Il se penche vers moi pour me parler sans se faire prendre par la prof'. Il déteste se rendre chez la principale.

« _T'as vu ça ? McCormick sort avec Wendy. Depuis hier soir, je crois bien. On pari combien qu'ils ont baisé toute la nuit ? Ce petit bâtard peut profiter des putains de nichons de la meuf la mieux gaulée du bahut._

_\- Elle s'est faite refaire la poitrine. Tu fantasmes sur de la graisse d'éléphants, mec. _

_\- C'est du silicone, _me reprend Token, sans même nous jeter un regard_. _»

Je lui lève mon majeur, même s'il ne peut me voir. Je vois Clyde blêmir du coin de l'œil. Je me redresse pour voir ce qui le pétrifie et je me prends une craie dans le front, envoyée par notre prof'.

« _Bordel ! Ça fait mal. _(Je passe ma main sur l'origine de la douleur et rencontre du sang.)_ Mais je saigne en plus ! Quelle pute ! C'est quoi votre problème vous, on balance pas des merdes comme ça là. Vous pourriez me crever un œil. C'est pas de notre faute si votre cours c'est d'la daube et qu'on préfère s'occuper autrement. Ah merde, putain ça fait vraiment mal. Vous êtes une sacré conne. Je me casse ! _»

Je me relève de ma chaise et lui balance sa putain de craie en retour. Elle s'éclate contre le tableau. Je lui adresse mon majeur avant de rassemble mes affaires et de sortir de la classe. Je me dirige automatiquement vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle m'y aurait envoyé de toute manière. Mes dents grincent lorsque le sang glisse le long de mon visage et passe la commissure de mes lèvres. Ça à un goût de ferraille, c'est dégueu'.

Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise dans le couloir en soupirant. Je balance ma tête contre le mur derrière moi et ferme les yeux. Je peux penser tranquille maintenant. Donc. Il faut que j'oublie l'autre tapette. J'ai pas à perdre mon temps avec lui. Il en vaut clairement pas la peine. Ouais. C'est qu'un con. Tu vaux mieux que ça Craig. Tu dois l'ignorer maintenant. Au pire, t'as toujours Marsh à faire chier.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, on m'appelle. Je me lève en marmonnant une injure et me rends dans la pièce trop blanche. Je m'étale sur le fauteuil qui m'est désigné et écoute le baratin de la proviseur distraitement. **M'ennuie**. Une fois l'heure de colle tombée, je quitte la salle, puis me rends à l'extérieur. J'ai une heure et demi de creux à taper. Je tourne pour me rendre derrière le bâtiment. Je m'adosse au mur et tousse. Il fait froid, **merde**. Je prends une clope dans mon sac à dos et l'allume. Je joue quelque seconde avec le briquet entre mes doigts avant de le ranger dans une poche de mon jean. Je ferme les yeux et souffle longuement, ma tête relevée, appuyée contre le mur crado.

«_ T'as l'air déprimée. Enfin plus que d'habitude en tout cas._

_\- Salut Henrietta, _je baisse mon regard sur la brune qui se pose sur les escaliers et qui s'allume une clope.

\- _Tocard_. »

Un fin sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, je ris légèrement. Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. On reste silencieux, longuement. Elle fouille dans son sac et me balance un paquet de chips. Elle a toujours à bouffer avec elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi grosse.

« T_u devrais manger un truc. Je te demande pas de devenir énorme non plus. Mais ça me ferais chier qu'un jour je puisse plus t'insulter ou te taxer des clopes parce que t'es mort de faim._ (Elle prend une bouffé de fumée avant de reprendre.) _Laisse tomber ce connard. En plus il se tape Testaburger à défaut de toi. C'est sa "couverture", en quelque sort._

_\- J'en ai plus rien à faire de lui. C'est qu'un bouffon._ »

J'attrape le paquet jonchant sur une marche et l'enfonce dans mon sac. J'écrase ma clope contre le mur et m'appuie sur ce dernier pour me relever. Je saute sur le béton et commence à m'éloigner pour me rendre dans la cour pour la pause. Cependant je m'arrête et lance un regard à la gothique. Elle tire la tronche, comme d'habitude. Je vois des écouteurs à ses oreilles, elle doit sûrement rien entendre. Je soupire.

« _Merci, Henrietta_. »

J'aperçois le coin de ses lèvres se relevaient doucement. C'est peu habituel. Autant elle de sourire, que moi de remercier quelqu'un. Je m'attarde pas plus sur ça et j'me casse.

* * *

La journée est passée assez rapidement. Je me suis fritté avec personne, étonnement. J'ai ignoré l'autre con, comme prévu, et j'ai raccompagné Tweek chez lui parce qu'il déteste marcher seul en rentrant des cours, et qu'il avait pas envie de prendre le bus ce jour-ci. Il doit être quelque chose du genre deux heures du matin maintenant. Je fixe mon plafond. C'est le silence complet jusqu'au moment où j'entends trois petits coups timides contre la porte de ma chambre.

«_ Entre_. »

Ruby entre dans la pièce suite à mon ordre, la tête baissée. Elle n'allume pas de lampe. Elle se cogne contre un meuble, j'entends un sanglot refoulé. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et la cherche du regard. Elle arrive enfin à hauteur de mon lit, la lumière de la lune traversant les fins rideaux l'éclaire et je peux clairement voir qu'elle pleure. Je m'assois et la fixe. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Puis elle se jette dans mes bras et explose en sanglots après quelques secondes. Je lui caresse le dos et la serre dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se recule et sèche ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour que tu viennes me sauter dessus en pleine nuit ? Si tu viens parce que tu t'es disputé avec la gamine des McCormick, c'était pas la peine._

_\- J'-J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible._

_\- J'ai le droit de rire ? Il y a nos vieux pour ça._

_\- Si je leur raconte, ils vont pas me croire. Ou alors ils vont te gronder... Hrmf. _(Elle baisse encore plus la tête, alors que je pensais que c'était humainement impossible, et s'agrippe aux draps.)_ J'ai rêvé que tu mourrais à cause des pilules bizarres que tu prends. Et c'était horrible. D'abord tu tremblais, puis tu tombais au sol et tu convulsais. Tu te noyais dans ton vomis, tes yeux étaient vides. C'était moche. En plus t'avais des poches énormes et t'étais si maigre qu'on voyait tes os. Je veux pas que ç-ça t'arrive. Arrête tes bêtises s'il te plait !_ »

Je reste silencieux. Pour seul réponse, je lui embrasse le front. Je soulève les draps et lui montre d'un signe de tête. Ce n'est pas si facile, **idiote**.

« _Dors. Je veille sur toi._ »

Elle n'ajoute rien et se glisse sous la couette. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Je la vois fermer les yeux. Elle renifle puis se blottit contre moi.

«_ Je t'aime, Craig._

_\- Bonne nuit, Ruby._ »

Elle se mort la lèvre mais ne dit rien de plus. Je la regarde s'endormir. Ma main se dirige instinctivement vers l'arrière de sa tête, je caresse doucement ses cheveux et peu à peu, je me sens attiré par les limbes du sommeil. Je déglutit en pensant à la nouvelle journée qui se prépare dans la nuit. Je jette un dernier regard au visage de ma sœur que je m'amuse à martyriser depuis sa naissance et que je traite comme de la merde. La lumière de l'extérieur éclaire ses yeux. Ils sont bouffis et rouges. Un peu de maquillage et ça passera crème. Je soupire.

« _Je t'aime aussi._ »

Je murmure. Et même si elle dort, je suis certain qu'elle sourit. Mais j'en aurais jamais la confirmation, puisque je me suis laissé emporter dans les bras de Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai écrit le troisième chapitre le jour suivant la sortie du deuxième. Et celui-ci est légèrement plus long que d'habitude (mais pas de quoi sortir le champagne, non plus).**

** Pour le début du chapitre, je tiens à préciser, que ça provient d'un délire sur Twitter. (Ne me faites pas la guerre!)**

* * *

**Vvrrrr**. **Vvrrrr**.

« _'Chier._ »

Je tapote sur la table de chevet à la recherche de la source de mon réveil. Je sens le meuble trembler alors que mon téléphone ne cesse de faire bourdonner ma tête avec son bruit horrible. Mes doigts effleurent enfin l'objet. Je l'amène au dessus de mon visage et le déverrouille.

«_ Raaah, la lumière! _»

Je ferme brutalement les paupières et lâche l'appareil. Il me retombe sur le nez. **Aïe**. **Bordel **! Je me frotte les parties de ma figure abîmées par ce téléphone maléfique puis le récupère et baisse directement la luminosité pour évité de me brûler les yeux une seconde fois. J'ai des réflexes de vampire, par moment. C'est grave. J'suis grave.

Le mobile continue, de son côté, à s'affoler sous les notifications. Dans un premier temps, je le fous en silencieux pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Ensuite, je me décide à voir ce qui surexcite les gens. J'appuie sur l'application de malheur où l'action se passe et suis dirigé tout droit vers Twitter. Je fais défilé toutes les réponses récemment arrivées pour trouver le tweet à la source du débat. **Wendy**. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut.

**Wendy **● **Heartbroken:**

Merci Craig de t'immiscer dans mon couple et tout brisé. T'es qu'un enfoiré.

60 Réponses. 9 Retweets. 27 Favoris.

J'arque instinctivement les sourcils. J'ai rien fait pourtant. Enfin, 'lui fallait sûrement un fautif et elle a cherché celui avec le moins de followers sur le réseau social, sûrement (j'en compte cinq au total, pas très glorieux). Son couple aura duré quoi, deux semaines ? Ouais, c'est ça. Deux semaines que j'ignore McCormick maintenant. Arf. Tout me retombe toujours dessus, t'façon.

Je zieute vivement les réponses des gens et restent accrochés sur une d'elles.

**Warrior Stan:**

Les L sont tous des faibles. Tucker en est la preuve vivante.

2 Réponses. 13 Retweets. 16 Favoris.

Je sens le sang ne faire qu'un tour dans mes veines. Tous des faibles ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Les S sont tous des connards ! Enfin non, Butters est bien en S, et pourtant je m'entends relativement bien avec.

**Craig Fucker:**

Je vais t'envoyer un dictionnaire dans la gueule, Marsh, on verra si les L sont tous des faibles. Connard.

2 Retweets. 3 Favoris.

Je termine la lecture sans rien ajouter. Aucune réponse de McCormick. Je soupire un long moment et éteins mon téléphone pour ne pas être gêné à nouveau. J'irai m'expliquer avec cette salope demain.

Elle aurait très bien pu foutre toute seule son « couple » en l'air. Rien que la semaine dernière elle se faisait Marsh, dans les toilettes du lycée. Et je préfère pas savoir le nombre de mec qu'elle s'est fait durant les deux dernières semaines. A croire que McCormick ne lui suffisait pas, qu'elle devait se tapé tout ce qui bouge. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir **pourquoi moi **?

Je tourne ma tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et soupire. Il est seulement minuit. Je me redresse sur mes coudes puis me penche pour fouiller sous mon lit. J'attrape une plaquette de somnifères. Je prends la bouteille d'eau posée contre le mur et enlève le bouchon. Je retire deux pilules que je place sur ma langue. Je prends une gorgée d'eau et avale le tout. Je rebouche la bouteille que je laisse rejoindre le sol par la suite. Je m'étale sur le dos et observe la lune qui passe à travers les rideaux jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment.

* * *

Le réveil, lui, est bien plus difficile que ma chute aux pays des rêves. Je me frotte plusieurs fois les yeux avant d'enfin pouvoir les ouvrir pleinement et admirer l'état de mon environnement. Ma chambre est en désordre, c'est juste horrible. Il y a des BD et des fringues qui jonchent le sol un peu partout, au même niveau qu'une panoplie de bouteilles d'eau vides. Différent posters de super-héros sont accrochés aux murs. Ils doivent être les seules choses intactes dans la pièce. Je m'étire, fais craquer mes articulations et baille. J'allume mon portable et me lève.

**Grraaou !** Je sursaute. Je soulève mon pied pour voir d'où vient le bruit. C'est un jouet en plastique à l'effigie de Tigrou. Comme quoi, c'est vraiment le bordel. Même les jouets de mon petit cousin, de passage la semaine passée, traînent ici. J'attrape la connerie qui m'a foutu les jetons et la dépose sur le bureau. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends une douche, histoire de me réveiller un peu mieux. Une fois l'eau brûlante coupée, je sors et me sèche brièvement. Je me dirige ensuite jusqu'à mon antre, une simple serviette autour de la taille. J'ouvre les différents placard à ma disposition et cherche de quoi m'habiller. Un caleçon avec le logo de Batman, un teeshirt, un jean et un pull noirs, des chaussettes blanches et des converses de même couleur que la majorité de mes vêtements. J'attrape ma veste et mon bonnet péruvien bleus, ainsi que mon sac de cours quasiment vide. Je descends ensuite les escaliers et me laisse choir dans le canapé en attendant l'arrivée du bus dans la rue. Je salue ma famille puis le véhicule conduisant tous étudiants à l'abattoir fait son apparition. Je quitte le fauteuil moelleux, jette sur mon dos mon sac et claque la porte en sortant de la baraque. Je cours jusqu'à l'arrêt et monte à temps dans le bus scolaire. Je me rends vers le fond de celui-ci. La plus grande partie des regards convergent vers moi, je suis devenu une bête de foire mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Je m'affale sur la place libre et inconfortable à côté de Tweek. Je soupire longuement et tapote dans ma poche pour récupérer mon téléphone. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Je soupire. J'ai dû l'oublier.

«_ Tu sais c'est quoi cette foutu histoire avec Testaburger et McCormick, là ?_ (Tweek lève les yeux vers moi, autant taper la discute pour passer le temps si je ne peux pas voir par moi-même l'actualité qui me concerne.)

_\- I-Ils ont rompu, à cause de toi apparemment. Ah ! J'en sais rien sinon. Ils disent rien de plus. Hm !_

_\- Humrf. Ouais. Personne ne sait à par eux-deux. Casse-couille._ »

Je pose ma tête contre le siège infecte et pousse un long soupir. Je la chope dès que je peux et je lui demande de m'expliquer, ça commence à me gonfler.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et quand je les ouvre à nouveau, le lycée se dresse à ma droite. J'ai dû m'assoupir. Je replace mon sac sur mes épaules et descends. Token et Clyde discute plus loin, Tweek les rejoints en trottinant, puis j'arrive un peu après.

«_ Salut bro'. Grâce à toi, Kendy c'est fini. T'as re-foutu une bombe sur le marché, _s'exclame le châtain.

_\- En parlant d'elle, vous l'avez-v.. _» **CLAC **!

Je tombe sur le cul sous le coup du choc. Je me frotte la joue, elle me pique. Je relève le visage vers la personne qui m'a giflé avant d'apercevoir Wendy, en pleure, qui me donne désespérément des coups de pieds futiles dans le tibia gauche. Je me relève et tousse un peu avant de tirer la jeune femme plus loin. Je déteste voir quelqu'un pleurer. J'attends qu'elle ravale ses larmes. Elle me lance un regard noir et... **CLAC**. Une seconde gifle, sur l'autre joue cette fois-ci. Je l'observe, effaré.

« _Qu'est ce qui te prends !_

_\- En plein orgasme, il cri ton prénom, tu crois que c'est normal, hein ! Tu lui as fait quoi !_ »

Je sais que je n'ai pas de réponse à donner. Je reste stupéfait. Ma main se glisse naturellement le long de mon visage. Je pensais pas qu'il connaissait mon prénom, on s'est toujours appelé par nos noms de famille. Elle me tape l'épaule pour me ramener sur Terre. Je me mords la lèvre.

«_ C'est bon ? T'as fini de me frapper ? Je lui ai rien fait à cet enfoiré, okay ! J'ai même commencer à l'ignorer dès l'instant où vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Alors tu vas arrêtez de me péter les couilles. C'est pas moi qui couche avec Marsh dans le dos de mon copain. _

_\- Tu mens._

_\- Oh oui, désolé, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de te dire que je l'avais croisé à la petite sauterie gay de Stan. Ah, il te l'a pas dit ? Mais oui ma belle, tu te tapes uniquement des petites tapettes refoulées. Déçue ? Étonnée ? Sans voix ?_ »

Elle sert les poings. J'attrape ses poignets avant qu'elle ne puisse me frapper à nouveau. Je tire sur ceux-ci pour la coller à moi, elle prend un air surpris. Je ris très légèrement et viens lui embrassé le bout du nez.

« _Il se sert de toi depuis le début. Il est venu se jeter dans ton pieu parce que je lui refusais l'accès du mien. Tu n'es qu'une traînée._ »

Elle se dégage en reculant. Je touche très brièvement ses lèvres avec mon index et m'casse. La sonnerie retentit. Elle a peur de moi, maintenant. Enfin, elle me déteste plus qu'autre chose je pense. Au moins, elle a une raison de pleurer dorénavant. A elle de trier le vrai du faux. **Je suis ignoble**.

Je me dirige dans les couloirs jusqu'à ma salle en regardant bien devant moi. J'aperçois le blond qui me hante et que j'essaie d'ignorer me fixer. Je tourne mes yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. J'entends des pas se rapprocher vers moi. Et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je suis propulsé contre les casiers. Je grogne quand mon dos rencontre les parois froides et dures en ferraille. Je reçois un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ma bouche se rempli de sang, je tente de me relever par moi-même mais quelqu'un attrape mon sac à dos. Mes pieds glissent sur le sol. On attrape mon col puis l'on me tire jusque dans les toilettes. Là, on me jette contre les lavabos. Je m'y agrippe à temps et réussit à ne pas m'éclater la tête dessus. Je me prends un coup de pied derrière chaque genou. Je me retrouve les bras appuyés sur le marbre blanc hideux et sales des lavabos, à genoux. J'ose enfin lever les yeux vers mon bourreau, que je peux apercevoir derrière moi dans le miroir crade. Il a un rictus sadique. Je crache le sang agglutiné dans ma bouche et fait coulé de l'eau. Il me fixe. Je pose mes pieds par terre et me redresse seul, cette fois-ci. Il a les bras croisés contre son torse, je n'sais pas ce qu'il attend. Ses yeux azures me foudroient. Je déglutit.

« _Tu pensais vraiment me faire sortir de ta vie aussi facilement ? Elle est si naïve qu'elle a vraiment cru que je pensais à toi en la sautant. C'était la meilleure façon de la faire dégager en te faisant porter le chapeau. Parce que tu vois, moi, elle ne me reproche rien._ »

Je ne quitte pas son regard dans le reflet. Il s'approche. Il me tourne et m'attrape par les cheveux, faisant basculer mon bonnet dans le liquide cuivré dans le lavabo. Il me force à le regarder. Nos lèvres sont trop proches. Je sens mon ventre s'emballer. Sa main libre glisse le long de la peau de mon cou. Je frisonne alors qu'il m'effleure du bout des doigts. Je me mords férocement la lèvre. J'suis pas en position de force, autant ne rien tenter qui pourrait me faire manger le carrelage. J'avale difficilement ce qui doit être de la salive (le sang qui s'écoule de ma gencive est toujours présent).

« _T'es fou de moi._ »

Je sens son souffle contre mon visage. Je relâche ma prise sur le lavabo et dépose une de mes mains sur son torse avant qu'il ne se colle contre moi. Je le repousse gentiment.

« _Si tout n'était qu'une mascarade, tu n'aurais pas dit mon prénom. Tu t'es fait avoir par ton propre jeu, Kenny._ »

A croire que les gens d'ici déteste qu'on les appelle par leur prénom, puisque je me suis fait projeter contre une porte. **Dégueu**. Il me donne un coup de poing dans la joue droite, puis un coup de pied assez fort dans les tibias, me faisant hurler de douleur, avant de sortir et aller à je-ne-sais-quel-cours. Je ne bouge pas, par incapacité. Je ne sens plus mes pieds. Et j'ai mal. Trop mal pour bouger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je comptais écrire la suite de ma fanfiction après les fêtes, puis je me suis dis que je pourrais vous faire un petit cadeau en sortant le nouveau chapitre pour Noël. Bonne fêtes à vous tous, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Bon, ce n'est pas très grave mais ça prendra un peu de temps à se réparer. Disons deux mois, et à ce moment là vous revenez me voir avec votre fils. Il faudra qu'il fasse le moins d'effort possible. Il risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à marcher, on vous prête donc un fauteuil roulant pour les fois où il sera en difficulté ou bien les jours où il aura mal. Bien, monsieur Tucker, au revoir. Et toi, Craig, fais attention la prochain._ »

J'opine et tente de me relevez. A peine mon pied se pose au sol que je sens une décharge me traverser tout le corps. Je me laisse tomber en arrière et frissonne. Je regarde à ma droite, on apporte une chaise roulante. Je soupire et grimpe dedans suite aux indications du médecin. J'évite tous mouvements brusques qui pourrait m'électriser à nouveau la jambe. Je serre la main à l'homme, mon père imite le geste, puis nos sortons. Il me dépose sur le siège passager de sa voiture et court à la pharmacie acheter ce dont j'ai besoin pour me soigner. Une fois revenu, il s'installe, mais ne me jette aucun regard. C'est seulement lorsqu'on aperçoit la battisse de la maison qu'il m'adresse enfin la parole.

« _Comment t'as réussi à te faire une entorse du genou gauche ?_

_\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers au lycée. _»

Suite à la fuite de mon bourreau, dans les toilettes, j'ai décidé de sortir avant de mourir d'asphyxie malgré la douleur. Et dans tous les cas, j'étais face à des escaliers, que ce soit pour sortir dehors, comme me rendre en cours ou même à l'infirmerie. J'ai préféré choisir la dernière option, qui était la plus sûre de mon point de vue. Et **bang**. Je n'ai même pas pu descendre une marche que je les avais déjà toutes dévalées. Dans ma chute j'ai cru que mes côtes s'étaient brisées, mais finalement c'était mon genou qui avait tout pris. Comme si la douleur n'était pas si intense, j'ai essayé de me redresser et je me suis pris un casier qui s'ouvrait dans le nez. Les ambulances sont venues de bon matin pour me chercher et me conduire d'urgence. Je suis resté trois heures à l'hôpital avant que mon père vienne me chercher. En attendant j'avais eu le temps d'admirer les longs couloirs blancs et tous les malades de passage.

« _Tu vas en cours cet après-midi, j'espère que t'en es bien conscient. _

_\- Je pourrais avoir un cancer du cœur en phrase terminal que j'irais quand même._ »

Je confronte mon regard à celui de mon paternel. Une gifle part et elle est pour moi. J'aurais dû rester coucher ce matin. Je crois que mon visage n'va pas supporter une éraflure de plus.

Une fois dans la maison, mon géniteur me laisse me dépatouiller dans la salle de bain pour enfiler l'énorme attelle pour mon genou qui couvre la totalité de ma jambe. Je soupire et attrape des bandages et des pansements dans la boîte à pharmacie. Une boîte de médicaments en tombe. Je la fixe. Longuement. Puis je l'attrape et le fourre dans une poche de ma veste. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte pour m'assurer qu'elle est toujours bien fermée et me détends quand je vois qu'elle n'a pas bougée. Je me reconcentre sur ma première idée. Je réussis à mettre les pansements sur mes différentes égratignures sur la face et aux mains. Puis j'enlève tout ce que je porte sur le haut du corps et inspecte mes côtes et mon dos. Je soupire en voyant les bleus tournant au violet et le sang sec formant des croûtes. **Beurk**. Je fais passer la bande autour de ma taille et m'enroule comme un paquet cadeau. Je coupe ce qui ne m'est pas utile et range tout dans l'armoire avant de me ressapper. C'est étonnant que je sois toujours pas mort, vu l'état de mon corps. Je prends finalement une grande inspiration et prends appui sur ma jambe valide et la baignoire pour me redresser. Je fais un pas, puis deux, puis trois. J'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot. **Pathétique**.

* * *

L'automobile se gare. Je dévisage mon père. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne va pas m'aider à descendre. Rien. **Enfoiré**. Je porte mon sac jusqu'à mes épaules et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol goudronneux. Je claque la portière et dans la seconde suivante, la voiture a disparu de la rue. Je déglutis en voyant la longueur qui me sépare des portes du bâtiment.

« _Courage, tu peux y arrivé. _»

Je me motive à voix haute. Je passe les grilles dans un premier temps. De nombreux regards se tournent vers moi. J'avais jamais été blessé au point de devoir me rendre à l'hôpital, ça en choque certains. J'ignore les hurlements des idiots. Je ne dis rien. Ils finiront par s'occuper de mes poubelles, avec leurs résultats, de toute manière, alors je ne m'en occupe pas. Ils n'en valent tellement pas la peine.

« _Craig ! Craig ! Craig !_ »

Je tourne mon cou vers la droite et aperçois Clyde qui me fait de grands mouvements. J'évalue la distance qui me sépare de mes potes et me mords la lèvre. Je fais quelques pas, puis ils semblent comprendre. Ils viennent à moi, me faisant faire le moins d'efforts possibles. Tweek reste un peu en retrait, il joue avec ses manches la tête baissée.

«_ Tweek ?_ »

Il sursaute, étant certainement perdu dans ses pensées. Il relève son regard timide vers moi et se triture la lèvre sans rien dire. Mon regard se fait insistant. Il détourne ses yeux.

« J_e m-me suis inquié-té._

_\- Moi aussi. Jamais tu vas à l'hosto toi, normalement,_ s'écrit le châtain du groupe. »

Je secoue la tête et hausse les épaules. J'attrape le blond, mort d'inquiétude, par l'épaule et le tire dans mes bras. Il me sert un peu trop fort à mon goût, faisant raviver une petite douleur dans mon dos. Il se détache et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Token éclate de rire devant le regard ahuri de Clyde, qui garde la bouche entre-ouverte.

«_ Mais t'as pris un sacré coup pour accepter qu'on te fasse un câlin ! Je suis..._

_\- Bouche-bée. On a tous vu._ »

Je ricane de bon cœur. La sonnerie retentit enfin et on se dirige naturellement vers l'entrée de la battisse. La conversation se dirige simplement vers les ébats sexuels du joueur de foot de l'équipe. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, pensant plus à essayé de suivre le rythme trop rapide pour moi de mes camarades. Cependant, j'entends quelqu'un m'interpeller. Mon corps se fige, mon sang se glace, ma respiration se bloque. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Je n'ose pas pivoter pour croiser le garçon qui court jusqu'à moi. Mes compagnons donnent l'air d'avoir senti mon mal-à-l'aise. Ils restent un peu en retrait, mais se préparent à sauter sur l'individu gênant. Les pas de mon agresseur matinal se font plus lent. Je ressens sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi. Je prends une grande inspiration silencieuse avant de lui faire face.

«_ Hé. Je me suis inquiété. Ça va ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est grave ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? T'as besoin d'aide pour marcher ?_ (Il approche sa main de ma joue mais je l'en empêche en la repoussant violemment d'un revers de main. Je lui lance un regard emprunt de mépris.)

\- _Ne me touche pas. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, McCormick. Tu m'entends ? Jamais._ »

J'affronte son regard. Le mien est dur, froid et tenace alors que le sien est confus. Ses pupilles tremblent, certainement sous l'incompréhension. Ce doit lui faire tout drôle. Il y a encore quelques semaines je lui laissé le loisir de me frapper simplement pour pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de la peau contre la mienne. Et aujourd'hui je le repousse. Il ne faut cependant pas croire que l'envie de lui sauter au cou n'est pas présente. Je pourrais tuer pour un simple contact physique en ce moment, mais mon entrevu à l'hôpital, ma blessure et la vue de mon corps dégoûtant dans la glace de la salle de bain m'ont fait prendre conscience de son effet nocif sur ma santé. Et je ne parle même pas de ma santé mentale. Il serait capable de me rendre fou (si ce n'est pas déjà fait).

«_ Craig_, sa voix trahie son étonnement.

\- _Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom_. »

Je tourne les talons et remonte à la hauteur de mes amis. Je vois Tweek se pinçait les lèvres. Je lui lance un bref sourire pour le réconforter comme je peux. Il doit savoir que je suis moi-même affecté par mon comportement envers l'être que je chéris d'un amour incontrôlable et inconditionnel. Il me lance un dernier regard, qui signifie qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber pour la soirée. Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Vu mon état, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver si je me retrouvais tout seul avec les sentiments détestables que j'éprouve. **Merci**.


	5. Chapter 5

**J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables fêtes de Noël. Voici le chapitre cinq. Je dois avouer qu'en commençant à l'écrire, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Mais j'en suis plutôt contente finalement. J'espère qu'il vous plaire en tout cas. N'oubliez pas les review à la fin ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Tweek commence les cours dès huit heures. Il est donc déjà rentré lorsque je passe les grilles du lycée. Nous avons passé la nuit chez moi à jouer aux jeux vidéos et à boire du café. Il m'a empêché de me « droguer », comme il dit, et nous avons discuté. J'ai passé la soirée à me lamenter. J'ai pris l'incroyable décision hier de bannir McCormick de ma vie, c'est à dire la meilleur décision pour ma santé mentale et physique que j'ai pu prendre. Si le choix venait de mon cerveau, mon cœur n'est pas encore prêt à accepter sans broncher. Par chance, je ne l'ai pas encore croiser ce matin. Tant mieux. Il faut vraiment que je l'oublie.

Je fais tourner les roues de mon fauteuil pour traverser la cour vide. Une fois arrivée devant la rampe pour handicapé, j'entreprends la monté. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas longue, je ne sens plus mes poignets. Je pousse la porte avec mon pied valide et entre. Je roule dans les couloirs jusqu'à mon casier. Je lève les bras pour faire le code. Une fois ouvert, j'attrape mes livres de façon à n'en faire tomber aucun autres, ce qui se révèle être assez compliqué. Je préfère garder mon casier-ci puisque je me tiendrais correctement sur mes deux pieds à nouveau très bientôt. Je soupire et le claque. J'avance jusqu'aux escaliers et inspire un grand coup. Je m'appuie sur mes bras pour me redresser. Au même moment quelqu'un m'envoie son sac dans la tronche, me faisant perdre mon équilibre et retomber dans le siège. Je serre les dents et pivote vers l'idiot qui a osé me faire ça. Je croise le regard de Marsh. Il rit.

« _Tu vas venir me frapper Tucker ? Il faudrait déjà que t'arrive à me rattraper ! _»

Et il part, en marchant, vers sa salle de classe. Je l'entends ricaner au loin. Mes poings se serre. Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Dès que je tiendrais debout, il regrettera son geste. **Humrf**. Je fais volte-face et me hisse à terre, sur une jambe. Je me tiens au mur d'une main et soulève la chaise roulante sur la marche où je me trouve. Je saute sur la seconde marche, puis la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième. Tout se passe correctement. Je grimpe encore d'une marche. A peine je me retourne que le fauteuil me glisse entre les doigts et retombe en bas.

« _NON !_ »

Je vois rouge. J'étais quasiment à la moitié ! Un long soupire passe la commissure de mes lèvres. Je serre les dents. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller le chercher. Je regarde autour de moi, personne ne m'a vu, personne n'est là. Je m'assois sur les marches et les descends sur le cul. J'entends un léger rire derrière moi. Je fronce les sourcils et m'aperçois que Kyle Broflovski se trouve en haut des marches. Il vient à ma hauteur et attrape mon fauteuil. Je reste figé. Il le monte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, à l'étage où je souhaite me rendre. Puis il revint vers moi et me tends sa main. Je ne bouge pas, lui non plus. Je ravale ma fierté et attrape son poignet pour me lever. Il m'aide à monter. Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, mort de fatigue. Il sort un de ses cahiers, déchire un morceau de page et écrit quelque chose dessus avant de me le tendre. Je l'attrape et lis un numéro de téléphone. Je relève les yeux vers lui, en attente d'une explication.

« _Je sais que je ne devrais pas puisque nos deux bandes de potes ne peuvent pas se voir, normalement, mais je sais que tu n'es pas bien méchant. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te savoir galérer comme ça alors que je peux t'aider. Alors dès que tu as un soucis comme celui-ci, appelle moi, ou envoie moi un message et j'accourais._ »

Je hoche la tête et range le papier dans ma poche. Il me fait un signe de main avant de dévaler les escaliers et se rendre jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un comme lui traîne avec Marsh, Cartman et McCormick. Je soupire et me rends jusqu'à la salle. J'y ai une table juste devant le professeur, rien qu'à moi, pour ne pas avoir à circuler dans toute la classe. Je m'installe donc à ma place attribuée et gribouille sur mon cahier jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Durant la pause, je reste à mon étage jusqu'au moment de reprendre. Je m'endors pour les deux heures suivantes. C'est seulement au moment d'aller manger que le problème des escaliers se représente à moi. J'attends que les couloirs se vident. Je me redresse de mon fauteuil, celui-ci dégringole les escaliers lorsque je lui donne un léger coup de rein sans le vouloir. Une chose de moins à faire. J'attrape la rampe et commence à descendre tout doucement. Une fois en bas, je redresse ma chaise et m'assois à nouveau. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des autres !

J'avance jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je pose mon plateau sur mes genoux et avance dans la file. Beaucoup me passe devant. Je me retiens de les envoyer chier puisque dans ma position je ne suis pas le plus fort. Je lève le bras comme je peux pour attraper le plat qu'on me tend sans faire valser ce qui se trouve déjà sur moi. Je n'y arrive pas, mais quelqu'un prend l'assiette à ma place et la dépose sur mon plateau. J'écarquille les yeux. Une chevelure rousse me passe devant et m'aide à prendre mon repas. Puis je suis conduis jusqu'à une table vide où trône un plateau. Kyle s'installe en face de moi et reprends son déjeuner. Je fais glisser ma fourchette entre les pâtes avant de redresser mes yeux vers le garçon devant moi. Il me sourit doucement.

« _Je t'avais dit de m'appeler quand tu n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. _

_\- Je suis pas con, je peux me débrouiller toute seul. 'Pas besoin de ta pitié._ »

Il secoue la tête avant de continuer à manger. Je l'imite avant de regarder autour de nous. Certains ont l'air surpris de nous voir manger là, ensemble, à en croire leurs regards. Je ne m'attarde pas sur eux et repose mes yeux sur le rouquin.

«_ Tu manges pas avec tes potes ?_

_\- Non. Parce que j'ai remarqué que les tiens ne mangeaient pas ici ce midi. Et je n'avais pas envie que tu sois tout seul._

_\- Qui te dis que j'aurais été seul ?_

_\- Tu n'as pas d'autres amis, Craig. _»

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Je soupire, baisse les yeux vers mon assiette et la termine. Il a raison. Ce sont les seuls avec qui je passe mon temps. J'envoie les autres se faire foutre. Personne n'ose m'adresser la parole. Il y a bien Henrietta, ou Butters. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Disons que les voir une fois par semaine me suffit amplement. Je termine mon déjeuner. Kyle engage la conversation, je me contente de lui répondre. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il débarrasse nos deux plateaux puis vient pousser mon fauteuil pour m'emmener jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il continue de me parler. Il reste avec moi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clyde.

« _Pourquoi Kyle était avec toi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Il doit se sentir coupable. C'est lui qui a ouvert le casier que je me suis pris dans le nez. Il essaye de se racheter. _»

Le châtain opine. Les autres arrivent, nous discutons. Puis la sonnerie retentit, ils m'aident à me rendre en cours. Clyde et Token restent avec moi jusqu'à la dernière heure de cours, puisqu'ils sont dans la même classe que moi. L'après-midi passe rapidement. J'ai une heure de colle, les autres partent. Je reste dans le bâtiment, face à la salle, avant que ma retenue ne commence. Je prends mon téléphone et décide d'envoyer un message à Broflovski.

De: **Craig Tucker**

A: **Kyle Broflovski**

C'est Craig. Écoute, t'as pas besoin de te racheter. T'es sympa mais j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. C'est mieux que tu restes avec tes copains, et moi avec les miens. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui m'arrive, je te rappelle. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les foudres de ton meilleur ami sur moi. Je déteste Marsh.

Quelques minutes après l'envoie du message, mon portable vibre. Je le déverrouille et lis le sms que je viens de recevoir.

De: **Kyle Broflovski**

A: **Craig Tucker**

Toi aussi, tu es sympa. J'ai bien aimé te tenir compagnie. A une prochaine fois alors.

Je range le combiné dans ma poche et rentre dans la salle. L'heure passe relativement lentement. J'ai eu le temps de faire mes devoirs pour le reste de la semaine. La pièce se vide rapidement lorsque retentit pour la dernière fois de la journée la sonnerie. Le bâtiment se fait rapidement vide. Je me retrouve de nouveau face à des escaliers à descendre. Je m'assois sur la marche tout en haut et fais dévaler les escaliers à mon fauteuil. Je me redresse et saute doucement de marche en marche. A peine la troisième passées que je perds mon équilibre. J'aperçois le sol se rapprocher vivement. Je ferme les yeux et me protège le visage de mes mains. Mais je ne sens pas de choc. **Je suis mort ? **J'ouvre les yeux et décale mes mains pour voir où je me trouve. Quelqu'un m'a rattrapé. Je sens cette personne passé ses bras sous mes jambes et dans mon dos pour me transporter. Je peux enfin voir mon sauveur. Ma respiration se coupe immédiatement. Je le dévisage. Les sentiments et paroles se mêlent à l'intérieur de moi. Je baisse les yeux alors qu'il descend. Je sens ses bras tremblaient. Je ne suis pas tout léger. Je passe un des miens autour de son cou pour m'y appuyer. Je peux sentir qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Une fois en bas, il me place dans mon siège. Il vérifie rapidement que je vais bien, sans m'adresser la parole. Il se redresse et tourne les talons pour aller vers la porte.

«_ Fais attention la prochaine fois. _»

Et il prend la sortie. Je le regarde disparaître. Je ne l'ai même pas remercier. La porte se ferme derrière lui, me faisant sursauter. Je secoue la tête et fais rouler mon siège le plus vite que je peux. Je pousse la porte et hurle.

« _Kenny, attends !_ »

Mais il a déjà disparu. Je descends la rampe et prends la direction de chez moi, pensif. Il aurait très bien pu me laisser tomber, je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille. De ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. De ne plus jamais me toucher. J'avais décidé de l'oublier, **bordel **!


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai foutrement aucune excuse pour avoir abandonné cette fiction pendant un an et demi. Pfiou. J'ai juste perdu l'envie d'écrire (mais on m'a juste complètement remotivé et j'vais LA FINIR POUR DE BON, ça fera moins sur ma conscience). En espérant que vous apprécierez mon retour, et que mon écriture reste cohérente avec les chapitres précédents, uh. **

* * *

Deux mois ne sont jamais passés aussi lentement. Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi peu mouvementée.

Soit, on pourrait compter mon séjour à l'hôpital pour une « désintoxication » après que ma mère ait trouvée des médicaments dans ma chambre. Ou encore cette fois où je suis tombé dans les pommes en essayant de rattraper un livre qu'on me lançait et qui est passé entre mes doigts pour finir sa course dans mon crâne. Mais rien de vraiment excitant.

Au début j'ai bien essayé de parler à McCormick, mais il a suivi mes instructions bien trop à la lettre. J'ai fini par abandonner. Je me surprends parfois à le chercher du regard. Je déteste ça.

J'déteste ce vide que je ressens constamment au fond de moi. J'déteste quand il évite mon regard. J'déteste de voir des gens le faire sourire, rire. J'déteste ce que je ressens. **Je me ****haïs****. **

J'pensais pas qu'oublier des sentiments idiots était aussi… douloureux et compliqué. Il refuse de sortir de mon esprit depuis cette pseudo-chute dans les escaliers. Je pense à lui jusqu'à tard le soir, il me laisse éveillé pendant des heures. Il est là même dans mes rêves; il ne bouge pas, il reste debout à me fixer avec ce regard empli d'incompréhension, presque de tristesse, puis il tourne les talons et disparaît. Je ne lui cours pas après, je me maudis. Je voudrais tellement le rattraper et lui hurler ces mots que je trouve si odieux et si faux, mais qui me hante chaque seconde passante -

« _Hé, Tucker. _»

Je sursaute et tourne les yeux vers mon voisin. Qui est le salaud qui m'a sorti de ma rêverie.

Je soupire à la vue de Clyde. Il me fait signe de regarder devant moi, ce que je fais. Mon corps se fige instantanément quand je vois tous les regards braqués sur moi. J'reste con, qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

«_ Craig, tu es appelé chez la directrice, dépêches-toi._ »

Je grogne d'exaspération et enfouis tous mes affaires dans mon sac à dos avant de le jeter de mon dos et de sortir de la classe. Qu'est ce que c'est merveilleux de pouvoir se déplacer avec ses deux jambes, **bordel**.

Je trace ma route jusqu'au bureau et, une fois arrivé, toque fortement contre la porte. Qu'est ce qu'on me veut encore.

«_ Entrez_. »

Je m'exécute. A l'intérieur je tombe nez-à-nez avec Cartman qui me bouscule en sortant. Je serre les dents, **gros porc**. Je prends place sur un des sièges et lève mes yeux vers la femme en face de moi, attendant qu'elle parle. Je n'ai rien de spécial à me reprocher de toute manière. J'ai été plutôt calme ces dernières semaines, trop même.

« _C'est avec étonnement que j'ai appris ton léger changement de comportement ces derniers jours, je voulais alors te féliciter pour cette amélioration. Tes notes ont même augmenté, bravo !_ (Je lève les yeux vers le plafond en expirant fortement, j'avais que ça à foutre en même temps.) _Et maintenant que tu as retrouvé l'usage complet de tes jambes, j'aimerais que tu participes plus activement à la vie du lycée_, elle me tend un paquet de feuilles puis une liste de noms. _Voici les personnes à qui je voudrais que tu remettes ces papiers en rapport avec le festival qui aura lieu dans l'enceinte du lycée. Avant la fin de la journée, évidemment._ »

Je les prends et hoche la tête. La sonnerie retentit, **sauvé**. Elle me fait signe de disposer, je ne me fais pas prier et sort. Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me porterais.

Je trouve facilement la plus part des individus. Mon paquet se réduit peu à peu, je raye les noms sur la liste au fur et à mesure. Je me stoppe. Je dois donner une feuille à Marsh. Et merde, comme si j'avais que ça à foutre.

J'aperçois le groupe rapidement, tous assis sur un banc, discutant avec une tripotée de midinettes. Je me dirige lentement vers eux, reculant la rencontre inévitable le plus possible. Je passe entre le blond de mes rêves et une fille trop bruyante pour atteindre ma cible. Il détourne son regard, elle pousse une injure. Je décide d'ignorer les deux. Je tends la dernière feuille pour ce festival à la con à son destinataire, il me lance un regard mauvais.

« _Alors t'es devenu le chien de la directrice_. »

Il m'arrache la feuille des mains en ricanant. Je tourne le dos et me dégage rapidement du groupe. Je vais pas foutre en l'air deux mois de relative bonne conduite pour ce tocard. Je respire un grand coup et froisse la liste dans mes mains avant de la balancer dans une poubelle. J'attends pas plus, je remonte dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers ma prochaine salle. Une fois dans le couloir, seul, je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Mon cœur bat fort à mes oreilles. Finalement ce regard fuyant, je ne réussis pas à l'ignorer.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer, ma main agrippe le t-shirt qui recouvre ma poitrine et le sert. Mes phalanges palissent doucement, jusqu'à ce que je relâche ma prise. Je soupire en remontant mes genoux contre mon torse, je descends mon bonnet péruvien vers mes yeux pour cacher mon visage. Il était là, à dix centimètres à peine de moi, et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est l'éviter alors que je n'attends qu'une chose depuis des lustres : lui adresser quelques mots. **Lâche**.

J'attends, pensif, jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'ouvrir à nouveau les portes de l'enfer soit annoncée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je suis décidé. J'irai lui parler. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais pensé que je serais obsédé par quelqu'un au point d'en écrire son nom dans un coin de mon cahier – j'ai tout de suite déchiré la page. Jusqu'à la dernière heure, mon esprit resta torturé par cette image de McCormick détournant son regard à ma venue. Cependant, la fin des cours sonne enfin. Je suis le premier à quitter la salle. Je me dirige vers la sortie du lycée, je me poste à la grille et m'adosse à un mur jusqu'à ce que ma "victime" apparaisse. Pourtant ce n'est pas un ange qui apparait devant moi, comme prévu, mais une clique de pétasses. Testaburger en tête.

«_ Dégage, j'attends quelqu'un._ »

Elle éclate d'un grand rire et s'approche brusquement de mon visage, ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement. L'odeur de son parfum me remonte au nez, je me retiens de gerber.

« _Oh, mon chou, tu vas devoir reporter tes plans._

-_ J'attends McCormick_, je parle un peu trop fort à mon goût, elle me fixe, je lui adresse mon majeur.

\- _Et bien j'ai autre chose en tête pour toi, pour l'instant. Tu as foutu ma réputation en l'air, il y a quelques mois, tu te rappelles ? Uh, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais rester avec ce bâtard très longtemps, mais ça n'excuse rien. Enfin bref, pour rattraper ta connerie, tu vas nous accompagner faire du shopping, maintenant ! _»

Elle m'agrippe par le poignet et me force à la suivre. Je tente de me dégager mais rapidement un groupe de gamines se forment autour de moi et me pousse vers le centre-ville. J'abandonne et les suis.

* * *

**J'aurais dû fuir.**

Si ce n'était qu'une simple sortie shopping, comme ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend, j'aurais pu tenir, mais s'en est trop. Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'un relooking, putain.

Tout restait soft, au début. Elles me forçaient à essayer quelques jeans et pulls. Puis des chemises, des uniformes, des costard-cravates. A croire qu'elles essayaient d'assouvir leurs fantasmes. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Oui, mais ce n'était pas là leur vrai objectif, visiblement.

Se débattre ne menant à rien, je laissais deux de ses gamines me déshabiller et m'enfiler je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je ne sentis rien rentrer en contact avec mes jambes que l'inquiétude s'empara de moi, et surtout quand je les vis sortir avec mes vêtements.

Et me voilà là, dans un uniforme scolaire féminin, à la recherche de ces salopes. Je me répugne, comment j'ai pu laisser ça arriver.

Après une heure à tourner dans la ville, j'entre dans un parc. Elles sont là. Je serre les poings et me dirige vers le groupe ricanant, en ne faisant pas attention aux regards confus des passants. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir quelqu'un de travesti. **Urf**.

J'attrape le bras d'une des filles quand je suis enfin à leur hauteur.

« _Où sont mes vêtements, bande de putes ! _»

J'hurle. Elles se retournent toutes et rigolent plus fort encore qu'avant. J'entends alors un rire plus grave. **Non.** Non, non, non.** Tout sauf ça. **

« _Oh, alors on aime se travestir Tucker ? _»

Stan Marsh se lève, téléphone à la main, un sourire malsain.

« _Et si je prenais une photo ?_ »

Mon visage devient rouge, je m'apprête à le frapper quand une bourrasque de vent me frappe au visage. Je sens la jupe se soulever, je la redescends tout de suite contre mes jambes, **comme à la Marilyn Monroe**. Des rires plus puissants s'élèvent dans les airs.

« _MES VÊTEMENTS !_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler de rage.

-_ A l'eau._ »

Je lève mes yeux vers Testaburger, elle me sourit grandement; je vais craquer. Mes yeux commencent à être humides, ma vision se trouble. Je sens que je vais craquer. _Clic_. Ma vie est foutue. Pourquoi essayer de me sauver la mise quand ça se termine comme ça. Toujours comme ça. Pourquoi. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement. Qu'est ce qu'on attend de moi au juste ? C'est quoi mon rôle dans cette vie à part me faire défoncer par n'importe qui, sérieusement.

D'un coup tous les rires cessent, je lève les yeux pour en savoir la cause. J'aperçois à peine Marsh reculer, la main devant le nez. J'entends quelque chose tomber à terre, une fille hurle, quelque chose est éclaté. C'est le silence à nouveau.

« _J'espérais mieux de toi, Stan._ »

Je ne vois plus rien pendant un moment, quelque chose d'orange recouvre mon visage. J'attrape le vêtement et le fixe pendant un moment avant de comprendre à qui il appartient. J'attends une explication qui ne vient pas, le vent souffle à nouveau. Il glisse le long de mes jambes, s'infiltre sous la simple petite chemise qui me compresse la poitrine. Je frissonne.

J'enfile le manteau.


	7. Chapter 7

A peine ai-je le temps d'enfiler la veste que des gamines me bousculent violemment en tentant de fuir une menace qui n'en est pas une, pas pour elles en tout cas. J'aperçois Marsh, assis, du sang s'échappe de sa main. Je reste silencieux et observe Testaburger hurler je-ne-sais-quoi, mon cerveau n'enregistre plus les sons autour de moi, il est complètement déconnecté.

Elle finit par se taire, le visage fermé. Elle me lance un regard rempli de haine et de mépris avant de tourner son attention vers le gamin blessé sur le banc qui murmure des injures. Ma bouche s'ouvre, aucun son n'en sort.

Je fais un pas en avant, mes yeux encore humides, mais quelqu'un m'arrête en m'attrapant le poignet. La personne remonte la capuche du manteau sur ma tête. Je suis tiré à l'écart du groupe d'idiotes. Le contact est chaud contre ma peau.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes jambes, nues. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur. C'est insultant. C'est humiliant. **Pathétique**.

Un sanglot survient, suivit d'un torrent de larmes. Je cache mon visage avec une des manches, je peine à respirer correctement. Ma bouche se remplit d'eau salée, provenant de mes yeux. Je me laisse guider dans les rues sans même y prêter attention.

* * *

On laisse retomber mon bras, enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, peut-être même d'heures. Mes jambes supportent difficilement mon poids. J'entends une porte qu'on déverrouille et qu'on ouvre, puis des pas. Je ne bouge pas. Un soupire.

«_ Entre_. »

La voix est exaspérée mais douce. J'avance doucement, n'osant relever les yeux. Je passe le porche de la porte, fais quelques pas à l'intérieur et refoule un énième sanglot. J'étouffe ma voix en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. La porte se referme, des pas se rapprochent à nouveau, on se place devant moi. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, la capuche qui me cachait jusqu'à présent retombe dans mon dos. Mes jambes me lâchent, les larmes coulent de nouveau, beaucoup moins silencieusement.

Des bras m'encerclent et me font quitter le sol, je me raccroche à ce que je peux, je me sens sali, je suis perdu. J'agrippe ce qui semble être un t-shirt, je pose mon front juste à côté de ma main.

Je me souviens être posé contre quelque chose de confortable, chaud et rassurant, les bras ne me quittant pas. Et après c'est le trou noir total. A mon réveil, mes joues sont trempées, mes yeux encore humides. Ma bouche est pâteuse et mon corps, faible. Je ne porte plus le manteau de la veille, ni même plus aucun vêtement féminin, je porte un long t-shirt blanc et mon boxer. Je suis sous un tas de couverture dans un grand lit vide. Une odeur agréable me parvient au nez, quelque chose de sucré dans l'air.

Je me redresse et observe mon environnement : je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. La pièce est moyenne et sobre, un bureau propre et rangé, une armoire, une table de chevet et un lit. Je jette un coup par la fenêtre, le soleil est déjà levé. Je tourne mon regard vers le radio-réveil à côté de moi. 9 h 39.

Je prends une grande inspiration et pousse sur le côté les draps me recouvrant. Je pose mes pieds sur le sol froid et me relève délicatement. Je suis faible, fragile. Je sors de la pièce et suit l'odeur merveilleuse le long d'un couloir. Je joue avec le bas du t-shirt que je porte en regardant autour de moi. Tout est blanc, tout est simple.

J'arrive enfin dans ce qui ressemble à une cuisine ouverte sur un salon et une salle à manger. Je jette un regard autour de moi avant de me tourner vers la personne présente. Je me mords furieusement la lèvre et baisse les yeux, c'est pas le moment de pleurer à nouveau !

«_ Bonjour, bien dormi ? Tu as faim ?_ »

Je hoche vivement la tête, fixant mes pieds. Mon estomac gronde, répondant à ma place, je rougis discrètement. J'entends un bruit d'assiettes, je lève ma tête vers la salle à manger et aperçoit une assiette de pancakes.

«_ C'est pour toi. _»

Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus et viens m'asseoir devant ce qui ressemble à mon petit déjeuner. J'attrape les couverts posés sur la table et m'attaque à la nourriture, les yeux pétillants. En plus de sentir affreusement bon, c'est un régale. **Délicieux**.

Je termine mon repas rapidement puis fais passer le tout avec un verre de jus d'orange. Je soupire gaiement en reposant les couverts sur la table. J'entends un léger rire alors que ce qui se trouvait devant moi disparaît, je relève les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin dont on doit toujours s'occuper.

J'observe cet ange blond me tourner le dos pour aller dans la cuisine. Je me relève d'un coup, faisant grincer ma chaise.

« _Je-… Kenn-_

_\- Vas te __laver__ maintenant. Je t'ai laissé des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain. _»

Je me mords la lèvre mais n'ajoute pas un mot, contrairement à ce que j'aurais fait habituellement. Je me dirige vers ce que j'avais supposé être la salle de bain en arrivant et y rentre. Je ferme la porte et me déshabille. De l'eau est déjà coulée dans la baignoire, l'air est chaud. Je me plonge dans l'eau, elle brûle quelques instants, je m'y habitue. Je me laisserais bien couler.

Il semblerait que je me sois assoupie. Quand j'ouvre les yeux l'eau est froide, ma peau est fripée. Je me lave rapidement avant de sortir. Je m'essuie correctement avant d'enfiler les vêtements, un peu trop grand pour moi, laissés là. Mes vêtements sales ont disparu dans la machine à laver entre temps. Je sors de la pièce, tout est silencieux. Je me dirige vers le salon, qui est vide.

« _Ah, tu as fini_. »

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement pour voir le propriétaire des lieux sortir de sa chambre. Je me pince les lèvres. Finalement aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche quand j'en ai enfin l'occasion.

Il s'arrête devant moi, nos regards se croisent. Je sens le sang montait à mon visage, je dois dire quelque chose.

« _Tes vêtements seront bientôt propres, tu pourras rentrer chez toi après. Je les ai récupérés dans la rivière hier._ »

Il fait quelques pas vers moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Le contact est doux, j'y prends du plaisir, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Il s'écarte finalement, j'expire. J'avais retenu ma respiration sans m'en apercevoir. Je l'observe faire sa route jusqu'à la cuisine, il attrape quelque chose et retourne vers sa chambre. Je reste planté debout au milieu de l'appartement.

Je savais que Kenny McCormick vivait maintenant seul mais je ne m'imaginais jamais mettre un pied chez lui. Je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre où j'avais passé la nuit. De la musique en sort, je reconnais Madonna. Je toque doucement et entre. Il lève sa tête vers moi et baisse le son de la chanson. Il me regarde, attendant que je parle.

« _Comment ça se fait que tu étais là hier _? »

Il détourne directement les yeux et reprend ce qu'il faisait. Il reste silencieux quelques instants puis repose son stylo et soupire.

« _Je sortais de mon travail à mi-temps quand j'ai vu tes fringues dans la rivière, okay ? J'ai cru que t'étais tombé dans l'eau et finalement je suis arrivé dans le parc._ »

Il passe une main sur son visage et se relève.

« _Je pense que tes vêtements doivent être propres et secs maintenant, tu vas pouvoir repartir._

_\- Hé ! _»

J'attrape la manche de son pull lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi, il ne me fera pas partir si vite. J'ai-… Je dois lui parler.

Il m'observe en silence, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Son regard se fait oppressant, je relâche sa manche et tourne mon visage à son opposé. Je marmonne.

« _Merci, pour hier __et aujourd'hui__._ »

Il acquiesce et reprend sa route. **Idiot**. Ce n'est pas fini ! Je marche derrière lui, il s'arrête devant la machine-à-laver et en ressort mes vêtements de la veille – les vrais, il a sûrement dû jeter l'uniforme – et part les étendre pour qu'ils sèchent correctement. Il se recule et me rentre dedans, je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais autant approché. Je recule également et m'emmêle les pieds dans je ne sais pas. Je tombe sur le cul.

« Q_u'est ce que tu fous ?_ »

Je me redresse péniblement et me plante devant lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'attrape son col et l'attire brusquement vers moi pour être certain qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il m'écoute correctement.

«_ Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer, à partir de maintenant !_ »

Il se dégage de mon emprise en lâchant un ''tsk'' presque inaudible. Il sort de la pièce et retourne dans sa chambre, je lui cours après.

«_ Kenny !_

_\- Quoi ?_ »

Son ton est plus grave que d'habitude, plus dur que les fois où on se battait. Je m'arrête immédiatement, mon sang se fige. Je n'ose rien dire, alors il décide de parler.

« _C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne plus __jamais__ t'adresser la parole !_ (Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, et détourne son regard.) _Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait._

_\- Et là ?_

_\- T'es irrécupérable putain ! T'étais entrain de te faire publiquement humilier et tu réagissais absolument pas ! J'allais pas me laisser avoir, peut-être, ton suicide sur la conscience ! »_

Je reste silencieux, je sens mon corps qui commence à trembler.

« _Alors tu ne pensais qu'à ça ? _

_\- Pour quoi d'autres j'aurais pu le faire ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu me portes un petit intérêt finalement et que ça fait pas des mois que je me fais des films pour rien !_»

Ma voix tremble, les mots sortent tout seul de ma bouche. Je sens la colère grandir en moi, prendre peu à peu la place de la tristesse. Des larmes glissent le long de mes joues, je suis incapable d'en donner la raison. La déception peut-être.

Je tourne les talons et me déshabille sur mon chemin. J'attrape mes vêtements humides et commencent à les enfiler avec peine. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Je rentre chez moi !_ »

Sa voix est froide, la mienne est cassée. J'galère à mettre mon jean, mon t-shirt me colle à la peau. Une main attrape mon haut et me tire en arrière. Je perds l'équilibre, mon dos se cogne contre un des murs du couloir. McCormick est devant moi, debout, grand, imposant même. Il a les points fermés, je me prépare mentalement à la future douleur. Mais rien ne vient, il me fixe. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est de la pitié ou de la colère qui se peint sur son visage, mais je n'aime pas ça. Il attrape mon pantalon, remonté jusqu'à mes cuisses, et le retire. Il fait pareil avec mon haut alors que je me débats. Il m'attrape par le bras droit et me traîne jusqu'à la chambre. Il me soulève et me pousse sur le lit, je serre les dents, appréhendant la suite.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de suite qui arrive. Il se laisse juste tomber sur les genoux, devant moi, et pose son front contre le matelas. **Abruti**.

«_ Et maintenant quoi._ »

Mes mots résonnent plus sèchement que voulu, je me recule subitement par habitude quand il relève la tête. Son expression est confuse.

« _Tu crois vraiment que je serais intervenue si j'en avais rien à faire ? _»

Je retourne sa phrase dans ma tête. ''_Tu crois vraiment que je serais intervenue si j'en avais rien à faire ?'' _J'avale difficilement l'excès de salive se formant dans ma bouche. Je m'assis en tailleur et attrape la couverture pour la remonter sur mes jambes, j'suis en boxer bordel.

« _Tout aurait pu se passer autrement si __tu__ n'avais pas commencé avec cette histoire d'approches violentes. J'ai l'impression que ça ne voudra jamais se décoller de moi maintenant. Je veux plus de ça. _»

Sa voix est faible, s'en est presque un murmure. Je soupire et étend mon bras jusqu'à ce que ma main touche cette chevelure qui me paraissait si douce – elle l'est. Je joue un instant avec une mèche de cheveux, il ferme les yeux et se relève.

« _Désolé, tu peux partir._ »

Il retourne à son bureau et éteint la musique qui perçait encore dans ce brouhaha. Je me laisse tomber sur le côté et m'enroule dans les draps. Je lève mon regard vers le radio-réveil. 11 h 56.

«_ Non. Je reste là. _»

Il pivote, surpris. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer ma respiration.

«_ Hé_, je chuchote,_ viens t'allonger avec moi. _»

Il n'y a pas de réaction immédiate. Est-ce qu'il m'a entendu ? Finalement, j'entends des bruits de pas puis un poids s'étale à côté de moi. J'ouvre mes yeux et en rencontre des bleus intenses.

« _Est-ce que tu me détestes ?_

_\- Je ne te déteste pas, Tucker.»_

J'acquiesce doucement en soupirant silencieusement. Je ferme les yeux et recule légèrement. C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute. La première fois que j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'attirance, je lui ai foncé dedans et l'ai frappé, je voulais détruire sa gueule d'ange pour oublier que je me dégoûtais. Voilà où on en est arrivé, à s'insulter, se battre et se pseudo-réconforter. Et je continue à éprouver de l'attirance énorme. **Quel con**.

«_ Désolé_. »

Le silence.

« _On pourrait essayer. _»

J'ouvre les yeux, pris de cours. Je me redresse pour mieux le voir. Il grogne. Je l'observe sans comprendre.

«_ D'être ce qu'on est. D'arrêter de cacher ce qu'on ressent, ce qu'on est._

_\- Qu'est ce que t'entends par là ?_ »

Il se hisse sur ses coudes et soupire. Il détourne rapidement le regard et se mort la lèvre avant de s'asseoir et de me faire face. Je ne le lâche pas du regard.

«_ On pourrai essayer d'être plus doux, d'être plus clair. _»

Des idées commencent à se former dans mon esprit. C'est bien ce que je crois ? Ohw. **Pause**. Il faut que mon cerveau prenne le temps d'assimiler la situation. Est-ce qu'il se passe bien ce que je crois là ? Ou alors c'est encore un rêve et je vais juste me réveiller ?

Je me pince discrètement.

Ce n'est pas un rêve, ça fait mal.

«_ Craig_... »

Sa voix tremble légèrement. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu comme ça un jour. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur, il dépose sa main sur ma joue et me regarde dans les yeux. Je retiens ma respiration. Tout va beaucoup trop vite, qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Où est passé celui qui me jetait brutalement dans le couloir tout à l'heure, celui qui m'éclatait les genoux il y a deux mois, celui qui me foutait une droite dans une ruelle après avoir décrété que je serais sa putain personnelle alors qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de physique avant ça, la dernière fois.

« _Attends, Kenny_. »

Je pose ma main sur son bras et recule mon visage. On est trop près, je suis certain qu'il peut entendre mon cœur battre.

«_Qu'est ce que tu veux… exactement ? _»

Je détourne mon regard, je sens mes joues devenir chaudes, et certainement rouges. Je n'aurai aucun self-contrôle si il continue sur cette route. Et je ne veux pas retomber encore plus bas qu'avant. J'ai enfin réussi à sortir de ce cercle vicieux d'insomnies et de médicaments, je ne veux pas y retourner avec un cœur brisé. Parce que c'est bien ce qui est en question ici, non ? De l'amour. C'est bien de l'amour que j'éprouve pour cet enculé qui a passé plus de temps de sa vie à m'emmerder qu'autre chose ; à me pourrir la vie, à me blesser, physiquement, émotionnellement, psychologiquement. **Merde**.

«_ Craig_. »

Je tourne ma tête, tombe nez à nez avec ses yeux, ma main glisse le long de son bras. Son regard est intense, beau, merveilleux. Je me perds dedans.

« _C'est toi que je veux._ »

Mon cœur se sert, mon estomac se retourne, ma respiration se coupe. Je sens les coins de mes yeux devenir humides. Qu'est ce que c'est que c'est hyper-émotivité à la con encore.

Je le pousse en riant et détourne les yeux. Tout doit sûrement sonner faux chez moi.

« _Hé, arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu m'as beaucoup trop rejeté pour que j'y crois._ »

Il glisse du lit et attrape mon bras dans sa chute, en tentant de ne pas tomber. Il finit par m'entraîner dans sa chute. Mon nez rencontre son torse, la moitié de mes jambes est encore sur le lit. Je grogne et tente de me relever, il passe sa main libre dans mes cheveux bruns encore un peu mouillé. Je me mords la lèvre et hume son parfum, je pourrais mourir dans ses bras.

« _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux._ »

Je me détends légèrement en sentant ses caresses descendre de ma chevelure à ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux un moment.

« _Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser sans me prendre un coup ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Est-ce que je peux te tenir la main ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- J'ai le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom en public ?_

_\- __Je ne te l'ai jamais interdit. _»

Je me mords la langue avant de continuer.

«_ Est-ce que tu veux être mon petit-ami, Kenneth McCormick ?_ »

La question reste en suspens.

« _Tu connais mon prénom._ »

Il le chuchote, presque surpris. Je hoche la tête sans bouger de son torse. La position devient inconfortable mais je prends mon mal en patience.

«_ Et, oui. Essayons-ça._ »

**Enfin**.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était là. Enfin. Enfin je pourrais lui donner toute l'attention. Je pourrais enfin être avec lui sans gên-.

« _Grand-frère !_ »

La porte d'entrée claque violemment, des pas se rapprochent vivement.

Mon sang se glace, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Kenny, lui, s'agite. Il tente de se relever, ou bien de me pousser, ce qui ne résulte qu'à nous faire tomber encore plus.

_Clac_. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Personne n'ose parler. Je sens mon visage devenir entièrement rouge. **Putain**.

Dans sa tentative de se dégager, McCormick nous a fait complètement tomber du lit. Dans la panique, je me suis raccroché aux premières choses venues : son pantalon, maintenant descendu sur ses cuisses, et sa nuque. Ses mains sont posées de chaque côté de ma tête. Tout n'est qu'un mélange de membres.

«_ J'arrive au mauvais moment j'ai l'impression_. »

Je me cache le visage avec mes bras. Ce n'était vraiment pas la façon dont je pensais être un jour introduit à sa famille. Le malaise.

Je le sens se relever, je ne bouge pas. Il m'attrape par la taille et me pose sur le lit, sans mon consentement. J'écarte légèrement mes bras pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il fait face à sa sœur, les mains sur les hanches.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux, Karen ?_ »

Je me mords la lèvre, elle risque de tout raconter à ma sœur. Et elle risque de tout balancer aux parents si c'est le cas. Je ne veux même pas imaginer leur réaction.

« _J'ai besoin d'argent. _»

Et ils quittent la pièce.

Je suis seul.

Je soupire longuement et me laisse tomber sur le lit. J'attrape les draps et les remonte sur mon corps presque nu. Je sens mes joues se refroidirent doucement. Qu'est ce que je vais faire si mes parents me jettent à la rue, **bordel**.

* * *

Je me suis de nouveau endormi. Quand je me réveille, je suis seul dans la chambre. La lumière est douce, le soleil décline peu à peu ; il est sur le point de se coucher. J'entends de l'eau couler, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. La porte est entre-ouverte, un ange blond est debout au milieu de la pièce, il retire son haut. Je m'approche silencieusement, il n'a pas l'air de me remarquer. Je glisse mes doigts sur sa taille, puis les remonte le long de son torse. Ses muscles se contractent un moment puis il se relaxe. Je pose mon front contre son épaule droite, sa peau est chaude.

« _Tu veux venir ?_ »

Je hoche la tête, il se détache de mon emprise et continue de se déshabiller. Je laisse mon regard glisser le long de son dos, j'ai envie de le toucher. Je veux le sentir tout entier.

Il disparaît de ma vue et se glisse dans la baignoire. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et retire mon unique vêtement pour le rejoindre. L'eau est brûlante, c'est agréable. Je m'assois face à Kenny. Il me regarde longuement dans les yeux avant d'ouvrir ses bras. Je ne bouge pas.

« _Hé, viens-là ! _»

Il fait la moue, un léger sourire - le plus discret possible - se forme sur mon visage. Je m'approche de lui et me glisse entre ses jambes. Je lui tourne le dos et m'adosse contre sa poitrine. Il entoure ma taille, ses bras sont plus musclés que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est rassurant.

Un de ses pouces fait des cercles sur mon ventre, je sens son souffle contre ma peau ; quelque chose grandit dans le bas de mon ventre. Je me mords la lèvre en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien. **'Chier**.

Alors que je commençais à me détendre, je sens des lèvres contre mon oreille.

« _Ah ! _»

Je me redresse immédiatement mais il me suit et glisse des baisers le long de mon cou, de mon épaule. Il dépose une de ses mains sur ma cuisse tandis que l'autre continue ses cercles sur mon ventre. Je sursaute.

« _K-Kenny..._ »

Je me lève d'un coup et sort de la baignoire. J'attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour de ma taille.

«_ Attends. Je-_, je soupire et baisse la tête, le rose aux joues._ Dans la chambre..._ »

Il se relève brusquement, je détourne le regard. Il prend une serviette et se sèche rapidement. Il l'accroche à sa taille et se dirige vers moi. Il m'attrape le poignet et me tire jusqu'à la chambre, le couloir est repeint d'eau. Il ouvre la porte et m'attire sur le lit avec lui. Il s'assoit et me regarde longuement. Je respire un grand coup. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Je m'approche et pose mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. De l'eau goutte sur ses épaules et glisse le long de son torse, je l'observe, son regard est avide. Je pose une main contre sa joue et me penche. Mes lèvres se déposent délicatement contre les siennes. Le contact est chaud et doux.

Il mordille ma lèvre inférieur, je les entre-ouvre. Je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres puis venir explorer ma bouche. Je me perds dans ce baiser, dans cette balade de nos langues l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains remontent le long de mes hanches, de ma taille. Il quitte mes lèvres pour descendre les siennes le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou. Il dépose des baisers humides et chauds sur ma peau jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il embrasse un mamelon, la sensation est étrange mais pas désagréable. Sa langue joue doucement avec, je me sens électrisé. Je cache mon visage dans sa chevelure et me mord la lèvre en retenant un léger cri. Il n'en a pas l'air satisfait, il réitère son action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir mes gémissements. La chaleur dans mon abdomen augmente de plus en plus, la serviette autour de ma taille ne cache plus grand-chose.

«_ Je peux ?_ »

Je baisse les yeux vers Kenny qui s'apprête à la retirer, attendant mon accord – que je lui donne.

Il la laisse tomber sur le sol et me prend par les hanches pour me poser dos contre le matelas. Il pose des baisers le long de mon ventre et sur mes cuisses avant de se diriger vers ce qui l'intéresse. Il passe ses doigts sur mon membre puis dépose des baisers à la base, je ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres. Il glisse sa langue le long de mon érection, me faisant gémir dans mon bras.

« _Kenny, s'il te plaît._ »

Je l'entends rire. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour le voir, il me sourit avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il dépose quelques baisers sur la base puis il glisse ses lèvres autour du gland. Je plaque une de mes mains contre ma bouche et me laisse retomber sur le dos. Il descend et remonte en rythme ses lèvres autour de mon érection en la caressant de sa langue au passage. Une sensation grandit dans mon abdomen, je glisse ma main jusqu'à pouvoir attraper sa chevelure blonde.

Il continu jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus étouffer mes gémissements. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, haletant.

«_ Ken-ny, j-je vais... _»

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres, la pression dans mon abdomen se libère. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos en expirant longuement.

* * *

Quand il remonte jusqu'à moi, je l'embrasse passionnément, oubliant où sa bouche a bien pu traîner. Je glisse ma main le long de sa taille, sa serviette glisse alors sur le sol. Il se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

«_ Est-ce que t'es prêt à continuer ?_ »

Je déglutis puis acquiesce. Il tend le bras pour récupérer un flacon de lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

«_ Retournes-toi alors. _»

Je m'exécute et me tourne sur le ventre. J'attrape un coussin, je place ma tête dedans. Il me remonte les hanches, ses doigts glissent le long de mes cuisses et de mes jambes. Il met du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et s'approche de mon anus, je respire profondément.

« _Détends-toi. __Ça__ va faire un peu mal au début __mais je te promets que ça ira mieux après._ »

Je suis les instructions qu'il me donne et me relaxe le plus que je peux alors qu'il glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Je me raidis à la sensation étrange d'avoir quelque chose qui rentre en moi, je sens du lubrifiant qui coule le long de mon corps. Il ne bouge pas, certainement le temps que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle présence.

« _T-Tu peux continuer._ »

Il commence à bouger son doigt, puis il en introduit un deuxième. Je ferme brutalement les yeux et étouffe un cri dans le coussin. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il applique correctement le lubrifiant à l'intérieur, écarte ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Il en met un troisième – et dernier. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai peur qu'il explose. Mon cerveau ne veut plus aligner deux mots correctement.

Il continue quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri s'échappe de mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas dû à la douleur. C'est étrange mais si bon, la pression dans mon abdomen revient tout à coup. Je me recule doucement pour sentir ses doigts toucher à nouveau ce point-là, me faisant à nouveau gémir. **Mmh**. Je baisse mes hanches, mon érection se frotte au lit. Ça fait tellement du bien.

Il retire ses doigts et dépose un baiser dans le bas de mon dos, je grogne à cette sensation de plaisir qui disparaît. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Il prend un préservatif et l'entoure autour de sa propre érection. J'en avais presque oublier qu'il pouvait aussi avoir des envies. Il applique du lubrifiant autour de son membre puis s'approche de moi. Je me redresse et pose ma main sur son torse.

« _Attends, j-je veux te voir. _»

Il me pousse sur le dos, ma tête heurte le matelas. Il se penche au-dessus de moi et dépose un vif baiser, affamé, sur mes lèvres. Il place une de ses mains sous mon genou et place ma jambe sur son épaule. Il embrasse l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis rapproche mes hanches de lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux, un léger filet de bave glisse le long de son menton mais il n'y fait pas attention.

« _Je vais y aller._ »

Je hoche la tête et tente de me détendre le plus possible en pensant à la future sensation de bien être qui m'envahira. Cependant quand il entre, gentiment, en moi j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire. **Ça fait tellement mal**.

Je remonte mes bras devant mon visage et me mords la lèvre. Des larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Il s'arrête de bouger et pose une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Je m'habitue doucement à sa présence.

« _Ça va aller ? __Regarde-moi s'il te plaît._

_\- O-oui. __T__u peux bouger __maintenant__. _»

J'écarte mes bras, ma vision se réhabitue doucement à la légère luminosité. Je regarde mon bel ange un moment, il hoche la tête. Il commence alors à faire des va-et-viens.

C'est d'abord la douleur qui m'accueille, cependant elle est bientôt dissipée par une vague de plaisir. Celui-ci grimpe d'autant plus à l'entente des râles de plaisir de mon partenaire. Je m'agrippe aux draps sous moi lorsqu'il cogne ma prostate.

« _K-Ken-ny. Just-e l-là-aaah._ »

La pression dans mon abdomen grandit de plus en plus, prête à se libérer sous peu. McCormick se baisse vers moi et dépose ses lèvres tremblantes sur les miennes.

« _Craig... _»

Je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules, le griffant au passage. Je m'agrippe à sa peau alors que la pression quitte mon abdomen et se libère sur mon estomac quand il frappe encore ce point parfait. Je me cambre légèrement et laisse retomber ma tête contre un coussin en poussant un long gémissement.

Il ne tarde pas à venir. Quelques va-et-viens plus tard, il se laisse retomber contre moi en soupirant mon prénom. Je monte une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et le caresse doucement en reprenant ma respiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se redresse et se retire de moi. Il jette le préservatif dans une corbeille plus loin et revient s'allonger sur le lit. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et m'approche de lui, couvrant mon visage de baisers.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'être frappé par le sommeil et de m'endormir dans les bras de cet ange blond.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Je me réveille doucement en sentant du mouvement à côté de moi, je relève doucement ma tête en me frottant les yeux, essayant de m'habituer à la luminosité.

«_ Oh, je t'ai réveillé. Pardon_. »

Je m'assois et observe mon environnement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, j'suis toujours chez Kenny. Ah, sa voix le matin est plus grave que la normale. C'en est presque sexy, j'dois dire.

Je baille un coup et me tourne vers lui, il dépose des vêtements sur le lit et me regarde en souriant légèrement. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, ses yeux sont plus sombres, pourtant son visage est plus doux.

« _Bien dormi ?_ » Je hoche la tête. « _Tiens, tu peux prendre ces vêtements-ci._ » Il se frotte la nuque et rigole nerveusement. « _J'ai comme qui dirait renversé du jus d'orange sur tes vêtements qui traînaient dans le couloir en revenant ici._ »

Je prends les vêtements et me dirige vers la sortie de la pièce sans dire un mot. **Ah**.

Je reviens sur mes pas et me tourne vers Kenny. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« _Merci_. »

Je tourne rapidement les talons et trottine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ne perds pas de temps et prends une douche. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, aujourd'hui. Mes parents sont sûrement déjà au courant de la situation, je vais me faire jeter.

Une boule se forme dans mon ventre alors que j'enfile les vêtements : des sous-vêtements, un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et un sweatshirt noir trop grand pour moi avec quelque chose en rapport avec le volleyball dessus. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la cuisine. Mon ange blond s'y trouve déjà et prépare le petit déjeuner. Je le regarde s'activer à la tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ma présence. Il se retourne avec un grand sourire et s'apprête à parler mais ses mots semblent se perdre. Son visage rougit légèrement à ma vue.

« _Oh... mes vêtements te vont bien._ »

Je sens mon visage chauffer rapidement, je me mords la lèvre. Je le vois murmurer quelque chose comme "_c'est pas le moment de te lever toi_", alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers la tente se formant dans son pantalon. Je rigole légèrement et m'approche de lui. Une fois à son niveau, je pose une de mes mains sur sa taille, l'autre sur un de ses bras. Je le regarde dans les yeux, un sourire se forme au coin de mes lèvres.

«_ Oh, si j'avais su ta réaction à l'avance je ne me serais même pas embêté à mettre un pantalon._ »

Je glisse ma main le long de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches, sans le quitter des yeux. Tout à coup, il place fortement ses deux mains sur mes joues et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, pressant son corps contre le mien.

* * *

Après avoir fini de déjeuner et une fois mes cheveux recoiffés, je dis au revoir à Kenny et me dirige vers chez moi. J'avais réussi à me détendre mais je sens le stresse qui commence à remonter. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mon estomac se noue, je sens mes jambes devenir de plus en plus lourdes à mesure que j'approche du voisinage.

Je prends une grande inspiration une fois sur le porche. J'agrippe la poignet et rentre. La télévision est allumée, mais personne n'est devant. Fond sonore. Je soupire de soulagement quelques-instants avant d'entrer complètement. Je referme la porte, un peu trop violemment à mon propre goût.

« _Craig ?_ »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de ma mère derrière moi. Elle est à l'entrée de la cuisine et me regarde. J'entends les voix de ma sœur et de mon père derrière elle se faire plus silencieuses. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je le vois dans son regard. Elle le sait. Ils le savent tous. J'avance jusqu'à elle, une fois dans la cuisine, elle me montre une chaise.

« _Ruby nous a raconté ce que la petit McCormick lui a fait parvenir._ »

La voix de mon père est grave, j'suis pas prêt. Ils vont me jeter. Je dois intervenir. Vite, vite, vite. **Merde**.

« _J'sais pas ce qu'elle a dit, et peu importe._ » Je déglutis puis prends une grande inspiration. « _Oui. Je sors avec Kenny McCormick. Et si vous voulez me jeter dehors parce que vous pouvez pas accepter qui j'suis, soit, allez-y. J'en ai rien à faire. Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul de toute manière. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que c'est la première fois que je suis un temps soit peu heureux et que tout ce vous pourrez en redire n'y changera rien. Je l'aime. C'est tout._ »

Je ne baisse pas les yeux, je fixe mon père qui ne dit pas un mot. Son poing s'est serré au milieu de mon discours mais il ne se lève pas pour me frapper.

A vrai dire, personne ne dit rien.

« _Hmm_. »

Je tourne les yeux vers ma mère qui ne s'était pas encore rassise. Elle a la tête baissée, je vois un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

«_ A vrai dire, on voulait juste te dire qu'il fallait te protéger et que si tu avais besoin de conseils tu pouvais venir nous en parler, même si nous ne sommes pas les meilleures personnes pour en parler._ »

Je la regarde. **Hein**.

J'entends mon père se lever, je le vois faire le tour de la table, je le regarde, confus. Il me donne une grande tape dans le dos.

« Le principal c'est que tu sois heureux mon fils, et que tu fasses attention, ce n'est pas à nous de nous mêler d'avec qui tu dors. »

Je tourne mon regard vers Ruby, elle me fait un léger sourire avant de sortir de la cuisine et retourner devant la télé dans le salon.

Chacun retourne à ses occupations. Je remonte dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Ah, je me sens bizarre.

Une boule de poil vient se frotter à ma joue, je relève et les yeux et aperçois Stripe. Je souris doucement et viens glisser mes doigts le long de sa fourrure. Je pouffe de rire un coup. Puis un grand fou rire me prend.

**Waaaw**.

J'étais vraiment nerveux pour rien, au final.

* * *

Je pensais que la chose la plus chiante à affronter serait mes parents, mais j'me suis peut-être trompé.

En entrant dans la cours du lycée, je surprends de nombreux regards vers moi. A vrai dire, ils ne sont pas très discrets.

Je scanne les alentours rapidement pour trouver mon groupe de potes. Une fois en vue, je trottine jusqu'à eux. A peine j'arrive à leurs hauteurs que Clyde me donne une grande tape sur l'épaule en riant fort.

« _Alors comme ça on peut pas s'empêcher d'être sur toutes les lèvres encore une fois !_ »

Token soupire, il a l'air exaspéré rien qu'à entendre le brun. Il lève les yeux vers moi et hoche la tête en signe de salut. J'aperçois Tweek a côté, avec sa thermos de café. Il me sourit discrètement. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis chanceux. Peut-être trop ?

« _Hé Tucker._ »

Je me retourne et hausse un sourcil pour voir des mecs que j'connais pas.

« _Hmm ?_ »

Ils se regardent entre-eux et sourient. Je les entends déblatérer des conneries. Je n'fais plus attention, mon regard dérive vers Marsh, plus loin sur un banc. Il fronce les sourcils en croisant mon regard, puis détourne les yeux. Il regarde Kyle à côté de lui, un sourire se forme doucement sur son visage, son regard à l'air plus attendri, son visage est moins crispé. Il rit un bon coup. Je vois le roux me regarder, il hoche la tête, je fais de même. Je croise de nouveau le regard de Marsh. Il serre les lèvres, je lui envoie un sourire triste. J'sais que c'est pas facile, mec.

« _Oi, la pédale. Tu nous écoutes._ »

On me frappe au niveau de l'épaule. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand je sens un poids sur mon épaule, un grand rire me parvient aux oreilles. L'atmosphère est tout de suite plus agréable quand je le reconnais. Je tourne mon regard pour voir Kenny juste à côté de moi, un de ses bras reste autour de mes épaules. Il tourne son regard vers moi et sourit. Je m'apprête de nouveau à parler quand il se baisse tout à coup. Je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. **Qu-**.

Je pose ma main contre son torse, près à le repousser. On est en public, **merde**. Puis j'entends les chuchotements alentours. En fait, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire. J'agrippe son anorak orange et approfondi le baiser, je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres et viens jouer avec la sienne.

Quelqu'un grogne et commence à gueuler à côté.

«_ Vous me dégouttez, allez crever ça devrez pas exister des types comme vous._ »

On se détache doucement. Je fixe Kenny dans les yeux, il me fait un clin d'œil. Je me recule, mets mes mains dans mes poches et regarde de haut les cons qui viennent de nous interrompre. J'entends Kenny craquer ses doigts juste à côté de moi.

« _Oh, vous voulez qu'on règle ça peut-être ?_ »

Sa voix est dure et ferme, mais en faisant attention on peut y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Ceux en face de nous recule sur le coup. Le « chef de bande » tente de faire le beau et s'approche en rigolant, il serre les poings et s'apprête à frapper Kenny au niveau du visage. Je glisse rapidement ma main jusqu'à son épaule, lui attrape le col et le retourne vers le sol, grâce à son élan, sans trop d'efforts. Ah, j'ai bien fait de regarder cette prise sur internet. J'pensais pas que ça allait marcher par contre.

Je donne un coup de talon entre ses jambes et lui écrase les parties avant de me baisser vers lui.

«_ Je pense que tu t'es trompé d'adversaires, connard._ »

Je me dégage et regarde ses potes l'aider à se relever, il chouine comme un môme. Je leur lance un doigt d'honneur alors que je remets mon autre main dans ma poche.

J'entends un rire à côté de moi à nouveau alors qu'une main se glisse dans ma poche. Je lève les yeux vers Kenny qui commence à discuter avec Clyde sur ce qui vient de se passer, ils entre-mêlent nos doigts.

Je souris légèrement. Oui, je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à tout ça.

* * *

**Et voilà. Ceci conclût cette fanfiction ! **

**Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé jusque ici, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Pour être honnête, ceci devait être simplement un OS (je n'avais pas l'idée d'aller plus loin que le premier chapitre) et c'était totalement expérimental. Deux ans séparent le début et la fin de cette histoire et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser. J'ai voulu l'abandonner bien des fois mais je suis soulagée d'avoir réussi à la terminer au final. Ce n'est pas le style dans lequel j'écris d'habitude et je le ressentais de plus en plus à mesure que j'écrivais. Cependant j'en suis arrivée au bout, et je suis vraiment contente. J'espère que tout ceci vous aura plus, et encore merci !**


End file.
